


Circus In The Wall

by TyJaxDrax



Series: My Wattpad Originals [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy creatures, Magical Creepy-ness, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/TyJaxDrax
Summary: A high pitched cackle took over, overlapping the ticking and echoing in the old wooden room. Another joined, and another after that. In only a matter of seconds, a handful of high pitched, maniacal laughter filled the room. There was a rustling and a small creature, not any higher than a person's knee, shot across the floor, sprinting fast with a wide, sharp toothed grin on it's face. It almost seemed like it was stuck that way.





	Circus In The Wall

A bell chimed, the sound of ticking beginning to speed up as more bells began ringing in rhythm. The store was dark and cold, the wind outside having no issues with breezing in through the slightly ajar window.

A high pitched cackle took over, overlapping the ticking and echoing in the old wooden room. Another joined, and another after that. In only a matter of seconds, a handful of high pitched, maniacal laughter filled the room. There was a rustling and a small creature, not any higher than a person's knee, shot across the floor, sprinting fast with a wide, sharp toothed grin on it's face. It almost seemed like it was stuck that way.

Another soon followed, another after that and another after that. A few were scattering around the room, collecting odds and ends and returning to their hole in the wall. They stole items, broke a few to retrieve the little things from inside.

One had lagged behind, staring intently at this odd looking clock. There was a reflection, his own. And he started another round of cackling, now loud and the little creature almost doubled over in hysterics. He, like all the others, had literal sharp features. Heads in the shape of triangles, the chin being a sharp edge. They were pale, grey skinned. Suits were their attire, just as sharp as their faces. They wore monocles on their left eyes and a Stovepipe hat was sat atop their head, perfect for their odd shape.

One creature patted the previous over the shoulder, his hat covering his eyes. He seemed to be the only one that had a slightly different look, and that was simply that he wore no monocle because his hat sat over his eyes, blinding him, but he could see. How? No one was sure, and no one really cared for the thought.

The two then grabbed the necessities they'd taken and rejoined the others, all darting to their little hole in the wall. But as soon as they passed the threshold, a mist took them over, as if they stepped through some kind of barrier. They grew, stretching out along with their clothes and items. They suddenly seemed large, overwhelmingly so. What with their now gangly and overly stretched bodies.

They were shoving and cackling at one another, forcing passed each other to reach the large ring in the middle of a mass of bleachers. The layout seemed almost like that of a circus, bar for the darkly coloured curtains and tent like walls. A dark circus would be a more appropriate example. 

One of the creatures suddenly turned on another, barking out some odd scolding through jabs and loud hissing and sharp biting and gritty sounds. No words were actually said that the human ear could understand. But the creature was clearly irritated enough to scold another that had tried to push him aside.

Once they were moving again, all crowding around the circle, they dropped their stolen things inside, watching them like something would happen. And for a long few minutes, nothing did. They were all silent, waiting... nothing. There was no twitch or subtle movement. They were unnervingly still, their sharp toothed grins stretched widely curling around their triangular faces. 

A few more minutes, and a snore suddenly erupted. All heads turned to the creature with the hat covering a majority of his face. There was a bubble growing and shrinking from the very edge of the underside of his Stovepipe hat.

One of the others growled and pointed at him, starting to yell out more odd noises that could be considered a scolding and the one beside the creature that was sleep drew a steel pipe from his pocket. In one swift swing, a metal clang was sounded, a body dropping hard with a 'gack' leaving the creature's mouth. It fell face first onto the wooden floor and visible stars rose from under its hat. It was still alive, let alone awake. It groaned and forced himself to its knees and then feet. It swiped the pipe away and hit the other in return, growling some. It hit again and again and again, seeming unbothered if the other died.

But it didn't. There wasn't even any blood. It just repeated a response to getting hit, 'gack' leaving his own stuck sharp grin. Others only cackled hysterically, a few doubling over and seeming as if they were about to wet themselves, one was on his hands and knees, slamming a fist repeatedly into the ground.

A sudden flash caught their attentions, their odd eyes darting to the centre of the ring. All was then silent as the flash pulsed, over and over, the glow seeming to dull and drop as time went on. It was eventually gone, a limp mechanical like body sitting in the middle of the circle. A darkly shaded body with a Harlequin's hat and costume, dark purple and black mixed patterns.

The doll gradually lifted her head, almost unnervingly slow and jittery until she was staring ahead. The group of odd creatures then cheered, all laughing madly and jumping around like this was some kind of goal that was achieved. And for all anyone knew, it could have been.

The ragdoll Harlequin began to mechanically laugh with them, her metal face tilting a tad to the side before she began laughing with them with an almost nightmare inducing high pitched noise.


End file.
